


It's a Bittersweet Feeling

by sinceresapphire



Series: DCTV Femslash Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Laurel Lance is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: When Laurel Lance and Alex Danvers meet, they meet the one person who understands what their experiences especially when it comes to their little sisters.





	It's a Bittersweet Feeling

Alex knows there is no one she’d fight harder for than her sister, Kara. There will never be any doubt about that.

 

Sometimes though, she doubts that she can do it alone.

 

Of course, there is Lena, Winn and James and Hank along with her parents and Clark but she can’t help feeling alone.

 

They don’t understand what she feels.

 

Alex will never take away the happiness Kara found with Lena but she wishes things had worked out with Maggie.

 

So, when Kara talks about the friends that she made on another Earth, Alex is both curious and wary of them because they could hurt Kara, intentionally or unintentionally.

 

Winn did tell her about the burnt shirt Kara received when she met Barry.

 

By the time the next crisis comes around and Kara goes to visit her friends, Alex tags along to get her own impression of these people.

 

Her argument is if Winn and James get to go then so does she.

 

It’s at that moment, Hank chimes in and says he’s going to go too.

 

Kara is just excited her friends will finally meet her family.

 

xxxxx

 

Laurel wonders about this life she lives, the life she’s fallen into and really wouldn’t have chosen if it wasn’t for Sara.

 

So much of who she is, is built around her sister – a lot of good and happy but also, a lot of bad and painful.

 

Every day, she smiles brightly and focuses on being herself, being the Black Canary so no one can see what is going on inside because it’s not Sara’s fault; not really because she has an energy, has something that people gravitate to.

 

Laurel thinks she should have gotten used to the loneliness by now.

 

No one could understand because they don’t have a relationship like she has with Sara.

 

It makes things hard.

 

Her life keeps getting interesting though, so she can’t find it in herself to regret the path she’s on.

 

Meeting Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl made her do a double take but she knows she’s not the only one taken aback. Laurel often has conversations with Diggle about their lives so she shrugs when he searches her out after Kara’s demonstration.

 

It’s the second time Kara comes over that really makes an impact on Laurel.

 

She meets Alex Danvers and suddenly, the weight on her shoulders seems to lighten up.

 

Here was someone who gets what she feels, what she is going through.

 

xxxxx

 

Stepping through the portal, Alex trusts Kara knows what she is doing and wouldn’t send them into trouble.

 

On the other side, there are more people than she anticipated meeting.

 

The person who catches her interest though, is the tall blonde standing to the side of the room – Laurel Lance.

 

Team Supergirl stands on one side of the warehouse while the others stand opposite them with Kara and two guys along with the short blonde woman standing in the middle. The representatives of their respective teams as it were.

 

Kara grins and claps her hands in excitement.

 

“Despite the circumstances, I’m so happy my friends and family get to me. Time for introductions! The man standing on the far end of my team is J’onn J’onzz aka The Martian Manhunter.”

 

Without prompting, J’onn transforms into his real form, knowing it’s better to get it out of the way so the others have time to process it.

 

After several shouts and other exclamations of shock, Kara continues on with the introductions.

 

“Next to J’onn is James Olsen who goes by the codename Guardian.”

 

James grins as the room’s focus shifts to him for a few moments.

 

“On the other side of James is Winn Schott who handles all of our tech needs. Cisco, Ray and Felicity, say hello to the newest member of team Tech.”

 

Alex watches as the tall blonde woman with glasses, the tall brunette male who weirdly enough reminds her of Clark and the shorter Puerto Rican male with long hair all grin and wave at Winn who returns the gesture.

 

Then Kara moves closer to her with a bright grin before giving Alex a side hug.

 

“Last but definitely not least, this is the most wonderful Alex, my big sister and the best agent the DEO has.”

 

It takes all of Alex’s willpower to not blush at the words and attention.

 

She looks up and manages a smile at Kara’s friends.

 

Then it’s time to begin work.

 

                                                                                                                              xxxxx

 

It’s frustrating, on the verge of becoming irritating to be kept away from the center of action while Sara gets to go into the belly of the beast.

 

However, this time Laurel finds it’s not all bad when she’s partnered with Kara’s sister, Alex. Laurel doesn’t know Kara that well but she has the impression that she will get along with Alex well enough. Plus, she’s easy on the eyes which is a bonus.

 

Alex approaches her.

 

“Hey, Laurel is it? Or Black Canary if you prefer since this is superhero business.”

 

“You can call me Laurel. Black Canary only when we’re in the field.”

 

Laurel smiles brightly at Alex which was returned.

 

“So wanna get out of here and check out the warehouse we’ve been assigned?” Alex asks.

 

“Yes please, “replies Laurel.

 

The women change into their field outfits and Alex takes a moment to admire Laurel in her Black Canary costume.

 

Laurel meets Alex’s gaze and smiles.

 

“Ready to go kick some ass?”

 

Alex nods.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

They head out to the warehouse.

 

                                                                                                                                      xxxxx

 

The women carefully sneak around the warehouse as they try to peek in and see if there’s any obvious danger they need to be aware of before they go inside.

 

Upon finding an open window, they share a whispered conversation about the plan.

 

“According to Cisco, the device is the size of a can of soda but pretty guarded,” states Laurel.

 

“So, we need to be on our guard as we make our way to the room then take out as many of the guards as possible,” remarks Alex.

 

“Right. We need to go down the hallway, make a left then go down that hallway then the room is the last door on the right,” said Laurel.

 

Alex nods then gets into position beneath the window.

 

Giving Laurel a boost up to the window, she waits to make sure Laurel gets through before using a pipe to scale the wall then pulls herself throw the window herself.

 

The women silently but quickly make their way down the hallway then making the first turn.

 

Laurel spots the door they need and points it out to Alex.

 

Alex nods then gets herself ready.

 

The door is closed so Alex moves so she’s on one side of the door with Laurel on the other side, closer to the doorknob.

 

Counting down, Laurel gets ready before quickly opening the door.

 

The sudden opening of the door caused the grunts inside the room to come spilling out into the hallway.

 

Alex kicks one of the grunts in the back as Laurel takes out another one by grabbing his arm and throwing him into a wall.

 

Two more grunts attack the women and are swiftly dealt with like their compatriots.

 

Laurel and Alex pause to see if they can hear anyone coming their way.

 

With no sound of rushing feet, Alex grabs her gun and enters the room first to clear it.

 

“Clear!”

 

Laurel enters the room after securing the grunts.

 

“Let’s look around and see what we can find.”

 

They start with the drawers in the desk then move over to the bookcases.

 

Eventually, Alex finds the device hidden inside a copy of _War and Peace_.

 

“I’ve found it, Black Canary,” calls Alex as she carefully pulls it out of the book.

 

Laurel smiles.

 

“Fantastic. Let’s get out of here and get that back to Team Tech so they can disable it.”

 

On the way, back to the window they entered through, they found an unlocked door and left the warehouse.

 

                                                                                                                                 xxxxx

 

Team Tech practically jump on Laurel and Alex when they get back to Star Labs because they want to get their hands on the device.

 

The two women share a look with Caitlin and Felicity before going to change back into their civilian clothes.

 

The others were equally successful in their missions.

 

Stories are being traded as everyone unwinds and come down from their adrenaline high.

 

Alex leans on a table and decides that she likes these people and trusts them with her sister.

 

Her eyes wander around the room and she smiles when she spots Laurel walking over to her from where she had been talking to Iris, Amaya and Jax.

 

“Hey, you wanna get out of here for a while?” Laurel asks.

 

Alex nods.

 

“Sure sounds great. Did you have something in mind?”

 

“I do though I should tell you that I don’t drink. Not anymore at least.”

 

Laurel worries that would be a deal breaker but Alex smiles softly and takes her hand.

 

“Hey, I’m not going to judge you. I’ve been cutting back on my own so you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Laurel smiles, relieved to hear Alex say that.

 

“How do you feel about burgers?”

 

Alex grins.

 

“Love them. Kara’s not the only one that likes to eat good food.”

 

“Then I know the perfect place.”

 

Neither woman mentions the fact that they are still holding hands nor do they notice the look Sara and Kara share before returning to the post-crisis party.


End file.
